


Broken Pieces

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: When did his world fall down around him?  Sam after the MS disclosure.  Vignette.





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Broken Pieces**

**by:** Lady Sandry

**Character(s):**   
**Pairing(s):**   
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst   
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** Sam Seaborn and the West Wing world belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC, and a big group of other people that doesn’t include me.  I am making no money off this fanfiction, it’s just for fun.  So don’t sue, because I’m a poor high school student and you won’t get much.  
**Summary:** When did his world fall down around him?  Sam after the MS disclosure.  Vignette.  
**Spoiler:** In the Shadow of Two Gunmen, 17 People, basically, the staff knows about the MS.  
**Feedback:** Is absolutely cherished 

      He wonders, sometimes, when exactly his world fell down around him.  He cannot point to a single moment in time and say, "There, that’s when it happened." 

      It crept up on him slowly, with big things, and with small.  They ate away at his soul like acid, made it so very easy to break.  It happened when he watched his best friend wheeled into surgery, his shirt soaked with blood.  When he saw Donna’s stricken face, and realized there would be no one to weep for him.  When a call came, from across the country, to tell him his childhood had been a lie.  It happened when he was left out of the loop, and he was forced to begin to doubt the one thing he’s been holding on to, the trust of his friends.  These things chipped away at the foundation his life was built on, so that when he was told about the MS, it was all that was needed to send it all tumbling down.

      He remembers what it felt like, when the ground was firm under his feet.  Remembers the rush of excitement when he looked up to see Josh, dripping wet, in the doorway of the Gage Whitney conference room.  The feeling of utter triumph when they put Mendoza on the bench, and the day to day contentment of knowing he was doing something to make the world a better place.  He wonders if he’ll ever feel like that again.

      The West Wing is quiet now, at this time of night so late it’s early.  No ball bounces against the window in the office next door, and the normally bustling Communications Bullpen is eerily silent.  Outside the window, Washington sleeps, and all is, for once, peaceful.  Alone in an office the Deputy Communications Director sits among the broken pieces of his world, and wonders what it would take to fit them back together again.


End file.
